Daisy Green
Daisy, real name Ruth, is a seasoned woman. She first starting playing the guitar in a band, became a mother at the age of 20, and started to fix cars for a living. She now lives with her husband and son, spending her days in relative peace. Early Life Daisy was first known as Ruth. Ruth was born in to a German family, with an older brother. Her father was a guitar repairman, and a general handyman. They had a very close relationship. Her mother was a housewife, who was very friendly. She cared deeply for her family. Ruth's first friend was her brother, though. Trevor was kind of a jerk, but she learned to how to stand at his level quickly. They were little pranksters at their Jewish day school, doing harmless things to trick people. Her father got her into music, and taught her the guitar. While her mother disapproved, she still supported her daughter in anything she did. Ruth joined band in high school, and learned the clarinet. She grew close to a girl named Heather Pasternak, who got her into being more rebelious. She started to distance herself from her family, and called herself by her middle name. That was when Daisy Green came around. A Girl in The Band Daisy and Heather formed an act called Germaniac. They found a drummer named Rebecca, A.K.A. Beck, and a keyboardist named Wallace Walker. Germaniac preformed at parties, and did primarily covers. After finding out that Heather was homophobic, the other three booted her out of the band. Eventually, Wallace left due to education. Germaniac split up, leaving Daisy and Beck. They didn't mind much. After graduating from public high school, Daisy met a man named Richard 'Rick' MacMillian. He was working at her dad's guitar store. But, he had some sick keyboard skills. Daisy began dating Rick around 1997. He was a geek, who had somewhat of superiority complex. He wasn't a man of faith, which displeased Daisy's parents. '. DL89 Rick met Beck, and they hit it off. Due to a shared love of Oasis, and music in general, Daisy formed another band. This one was called DL89. DL89 needed a bassist, so they brought on Rick's roommate. Neil was just some white guy, who worked at a grocery store. He could play a good baseline, and could even hold a tune! Daisy maintained a close platonic relationship with Beck and Neil, but failed to maintain a romantic one with Rick. They clashed greatly, as Rick wanted to be better than everyone and Daisy wanted to be at the same level as everyone. After releasing only one CD, DL89 was suddenly broken up by Rick's sudden departure. He didn't just drop out, but he ran out of town. Soon after, all hope of reuniting the band was gone after Daisy found out she was pregnant. DL89 played mostly music inspired by Britpop. Beck often did vocals, while Daisy and Rick played guitar and keyboard respectively. They were missing a bassist, which cause Rick to Category:Straight Category:Religous Category:Musical Category:Artistic